Chu
by JoHime25
Summary: "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang!", "Tapi aku harus-". Chu Mind to review?


**Minato X Kushina**

**Chu~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Loha... ini FF author tentang **Naruto** yang ke-2 loh, gomen kalau yang kemarin alurnya masih kecepetan. Dan arigato buat **FBSN**yang sudah kasih saran. Diusahain FF Naruto ke-2 ini nggak kecepetan lagi alurnya. Enjoy...

:::

_"Aku menginginkan mu sekarang!"_

_"Tapi aku harus-"_

_Chu~_

:::

"Mikoto!" Teriak seorang perempuan sambil melambaikan tanganya, perempuan yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menoleh.

"Kushina," Gumam perempuan itu yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kau ini, masa' lewat depan rumahku tidak mengajak bareng ke sekolah," Ujar Kushina, mereka berdua sedang berada di depan rumah Kushina saat ini.

"Gomen, kan biasanya kau masih tidur memimpikan _'pangeran'_mu itu," Ledek Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

_'Nih anak aneh banget, ngeledek orang sambil senyum gitu,'_ Batin Kushina.

"Jadi berangkat nggak? Habis gini masuk loh," Ujar Mikoto

"Perasaan masih jam setengah sembilan, masuknya kan jam sembilan," Kushina melihat jam tangannya.

"Maksudnya maksudnya masuk ke hati Fugaku," Balas Mikoto, Kushina melongo mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Udah ayo," Mikoto langsung menarik [paksa] Kushina.

:::

Koridor sekolah ini masih sangat sepi, hanya seorang dua orang yang melewatinya. Begitu juga dengan kedua pemuda tampan ini, Minato Namikaze beserta sahabatnya yang dingin melebihi es batu Fugaku Uchiha. Alasan mengapa mereka berdua datang pagi-pagi karena kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kedua pangeran sekolah ini jika sekolah sudah di penuhi oleh fans mereka.

"Melamunkan siapa?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak," balas Minato.

"Jangan bohong! Kalau tebakanku benar kau pasti melamunkan si Tomat itu," Minato mengehentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Fugaku.

'Kenapa dia tahu? Tumben juga dia bicara panjang lebar seperti itu,' Minato membatin, mulai membayangkan Fugaku yang mungkin kerasukan roh penunggu rumah kosong yang mereka berdua sering lewati saat pulang.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak! Benarkan dugaanku?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau aku memikirkannya kenapa?" Minato berucap sembari mendegus kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Balas Fugaku.

"Fuga-kun," Seseorang dari arah belakang memeluk Fugaku dengan erat, Fugaku tersenyum sekilas, namun Minato dapat melihatnya.

"Hn," respon Fugaku.

"Hei! Jangan bermesraan di depanku dong!" Bentak Minato

"Kalau gitu cari tempat lain yuk, kasian yang belum punya pacar," Ledek Mikoto, ia menarik lengan Fugaku.

"Oh ya, titip Kushina dulu ya," Lanjut Mikoto, Minato menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Kushina yang menunduk.

"Baik-" Minato menoleh ke arah Mikoto, "Dasar, mereka berdua sama saja," Cibir Minato.

"Ehm... Namikaze-san, apa kau mau ke kelas juga?" Tanya Kushina yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Namikaze, panggil saja aku Minato," Balas Minato, Kushina menganggukkan kepala.

"Ayo ke kelas," Sadar atau tidak Minato mengandeng tangan Kushina menuju arah kelas, tanpa sadar ada dua perempuan yang mengintai mereka.

"Awas saja kau tomat,"

:::

Kushina Pov~

'Dia itu sadar atau tidak sih! Bagaimana kalau aku mati tegang begini!" Teriakku dalam hati, aku mulai membuka suaraku.

"Ehm... Minato-san, tanganmu," Dengan susah payah aku menyembunyikan kegugupanku, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Gomensai," Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sesampai di kelas aku langsung berjalan menuju bangkuku dengan Mikoto duduk.

:::

"Kushina, antarkan aku ke toilet ya," Pinta Mikoto.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga mau kesana," Balasku, kami berdua berjalan menuju toilet. Ditengah perjalanan aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang sepertinya ku kenal, ketua dari Minato Fans Club.

"Hei, kau!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kenapa? Aku punya salah denganmu?" Tanyaku, dia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sadar? Terlalu polos? Atau... Bodoh?" Ledeknya, aku mengempalkan tanganku.

"Jangan membuat masalah Anko," Mikoto memperingatinya.

"Memang kalau aku mau membuat masalah kenapa?" Entah mengapa tanganku ini terasa tidak sabar untuk menonjok wajahnya itu, untung saja aku masih punya sedikit kesabaran.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, cepat ucapkan maumu," Ujark dingin, mungkin karena sedikit belajar dari sifat Fugaku.

"Mauku?" Ia menjambak rambutku, rambut yang paling berharga bagiku, "Mau ku adalah ingin memberimu-"

"Hentikan!" Bentak seseorang, aku kenal suara ini. Ini suara Minato.

"Eh.." Anko langsung melepaskan jambakannya, aku hanya mengusap rambutku yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Minato, ia berjalan ke arah sini, bersama Fugaku.

"Miko-chan, ikut aku," Fugaku menarik Mikoto agar ikut bersamanya.

"Itu... tadi... tadi dia menamparku, makanya aku menjambaknya," Mulutnya... Sungguh aku ingin menusuk-nusuknya dengan pisau yang tajam.

"Benarkah? Mana bekas tamparanya?" Tanya Minato lagi, ia kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Berarti kau bohong, aku bisa saja menganti ketua MFC loh," Ancam Minato, Minato langsung menarikku meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik," Balasku, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

"Sifatmu dari dulu tetap ya," Ujarnya, sekarang aku dan Minato berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sifat yang mana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada yang seperti itu," jawabnya, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau nada ia bicara memang terasa sedih?

"Kata siapa? Kadang aku bersemangat tahu!" Ujarku keras, ia hampir saja terjatuh karena kaget.

"I..Iya deh," Balasnya, aku ingin merasakan ini selalu. Berada di samping seseorang yang ku cintai.

"Ehm... Kushina, apa kau-"

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku?" Potongku

"Oh, itu karena..." Ia menggaruk rambut duriannya, aku terkekeh

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi," Ujarku.

"Hufft... Ku kira. Jadi apa kau ingat saat SMP dulu?" Tanyanya.

"SMP kelas berapa?"

"Kelas satu, saat itu kau kan jatuh dan..."

"Hyaa... STOP! Jangan lanjutkan itu! Aku tidak mau mengingatnya! Itu membuatku malu setengah mati tahu!" Ujarku panjang lebar.

_Flashback_

_"Kushina, awas di depan kakimu ada ba..." Kushina yang saat itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama temannya langsung tersandung karena kurang hati-hati._

_'Bruk!'_

_"Uwah..." Teriak seseorang yang tertimpa tubuh Kushina, Minato Namikaze. Jarak wajah mereka berdua lumayan sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan._

_"Kushina! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Minato! Awas saja kau!" Suara salah satu fans Minato terdengar, dengan segera Kushina menjauhkan wajahnya._

_"Gomen, aku tidak sengaja," Kushina berdiri, tak lupa membantu Minato._

_"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali hati-hati kalau lari. Untung saja aku tidak mesum," cerocos Minato, wajah Kushina sangat terbakar saat itu._

_"I..Iya, makasih sudah dimaafin," Kushina langsung berlari kecil menjahui Minato, malam kejadian itu Kushina mulai menyukai karena tampan, tapi hatinya yang lembut._

_Flashback off_

:::

Normal Pov~

"Baiklah, aku tidak membicarakanya lagi," Ujar Minato.

"Maaf," Kushina menundukkan wajahnya lagi, Minato menatapnya heran.

"Maaf kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Karena saat kejadian itu aku... aku... aku sudah," Minato dengan gemetar menunggu ucapannya.

"Sejak saat itu aku sudah... menjahuimu," Minato langsung melongo mendengar ucapan Kushina, polos. Itulah yang di sukai Minato dari Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi bolehkah aku bicara ini? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa," Ujar Minato.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar," Tebak Kushina.

"Bukan itu, itu aku sebenarnya..."

"Cepat ucapkan perasaanmu Durian Pirang," Geram Mikoto dengan suara kecil.

"Hn," Balas Fugaku, intinya ia menyetujui ucapan Mikoto. Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak, tentunya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kalau mereka mengintai.

"Sebenarnya perasaanku untukmu..."

**tbc**

* * *

**A.N : **Chapter 1 selesai, kemungkinan author bakal buat 2 chapter. Kalau masih kecepatan atau penjelasan kurang tinggal bilang aja. Arigato sudah baca Kalau review lebih dari sepuluh author lanjutkan. Mind To **review?**


End file.
